When It All Came Crashing Down
by kgirlma
Summary: Two cars. One night. What happens when teen superstars get into a near-death situation with regular New Yorkers? Rewrite of Anything Can Happen.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the rewrite-ish-thing of my other story, ****_Anything Can Happen_****! I know it's a little OOC. Bear with me for the first few chapter(s), because they'll be similar to ****_Anything Can Happen_****. Some of you might not have read ****_Anything Can Happen_****, so I'm not give any spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The deafening roars of the fans drifted backstage. The disco lights flashed on and off, riling up the crowd even more.

"God, they're going to deafen someone someday," Thalia winced, rubbing her ears. "Good luck, Annabeth."

"Thanks," I smirked at her, adjusting my green sequined top and jean shorts.

"Annabeth, you're on!" My manager, Chiron, called, gesturing for me to go to me the lift that would carry me up for my big entrance.

"Coming!" I waved to Thalia and Piper, my two best friends, who also are stars, but only came to cheer me on. And maybe do a special trio...who knows?

"Break a leg!" The equipment lady, Emma, whispered, before signaling to her crew for the lift to begin to move up to the stage.

The stadium was pitch-black when I rose from the "pit," as Emma's workers call it. The only light was on me.

As soon as my fans spotted me, their scream volume increased by about 10 levels.

"Hey, guys!" I called into the microphone. "Welcome to my New York concert!"

The audience cheered.

"Are you excited to be here?"

More cheering.

"I totally am. Are you ready?"

Can you guess how they responded?

"Are you going to cheer after everything I say?"

That answers that question.

"Okay, let's kick it off!"

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_  
_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

**(I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift)**

"How was that to start the night?" I shouted when I finished.

The audience screamed back.

"Good, good," I said. "Now, I have a little surprise for you guys. But you have to show me you want it first!"

The cheers that I received next nearly blew me off my feet.

"Okay, you all want it, alright," I judged. "So please welcome, my best friends, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean!"

The two girls bounded on stage, waving and blowing kisses to people.

"What's up, everyone?!" Thalia shrieked into the mic. "Me and Piper are so happy to be here-"

"Piper and I," Piper corrected cheerfully. "This is an exclusive show! Thalia and I haven't performed with Annabeth at any other concert on this tour!"

"And we're gonna sing a song now!" Thalia interrupted.

Annabeth:

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house_

_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

Piper:

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

All:

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Thalia:

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_

_I know I called you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we're king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_

_You got the best friends sing, sing along_

Piper:

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

All:

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Piper:

_I'll never let you go_

All:

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

Thalia:

_Just thought that you should know_

All:

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

Annabeth:

_Yoooooouuuuuuuuuu_

All:

_Yeah..._  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_You should know, you should know, you should know_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_Woah, this is my oath to you._

**(Oath by Cher Lloyd feat. Becky Gomez)**

"Thanks so much, guys!" I called, starting to leave for backstage.

"We had a blast, thank you for having us!" Piper shouted.

"And that concludes Annabeth Chase's _Go With It_ tour!" Thalia finished.

"Man, are those kids _loud_!" She rubbed her ears again when we were backstage, only this time it was for real. "I had earplugs in, too!"

"I don't think you can call them kids when half of them are teenage boys," Piper pointed out, grabbing a water bottle.

"Great job, girls," Chiron commented, walking over to us.

"Thanks, Chiron," I replied warmly. Chiron has been my manager since I started acting at age 8.

"We have to leave now, before there's a traffic jam," He ushered the three of us out the back door and into the black stretch limo that was waiting for us.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's very similar to _Anything Can Happen_, but that's the point :) Thank you to everyone who support(ed) _Anything Can Happen_ and are now supporting this story!**

**If you haven't heard "Oath" by Cher Lloyd, you should totally check it out! It's really good. And if you listen to the radio, then you should know what "I Knew You Were Trouble" is like. My friend and I have this whole little dance to it. It's so cheesy :)**

** -Kassidy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while! I had some important/sad family stuff going on, and I was on a Washington D.C. trip! The inauguration was cool...so yeah. Any who, I hope you like this chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

* * *

"But here's my number!" Thalia belted out to the radio.

"So call me maybe!" Piper chimed in.

I just laughed and leaned back into the car seat, tired after the concert.

"Annie! You're supposed to sing, too!" Thalia reprimanded me jokingly.

"I just sang twelve songs in front of, like, ten thousand people. You can't blame me," I protested.

"Eh," My two friends both stuck their tongues out at me, giggling. Then they started singing along to the next song that came on, "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.

"You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e!" Piper shouted out, right as we felt a bump.

"What-" I started, peering out the window. Then the unthinkable happened.

Glass from the windows crashed into the car interior as we were thrown forward. Screams of not only the three of us, but other unfamiliar kids filled my ears as my vision blacked out.

* * *

I vaguely remember waking up to a white room once, but I quickly passed out again. When I woke up the second time, I heard the voice of a lady say, "I can't believe of all people, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean came rushing into _our_ hospital."

Another feminine voice replied, "Yes, it's so-look, Georgia, I think she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes fully to see the white room again. Two heads popped into my view from my laying down position.

"Hello!" One of the women began to talk. She had bleach-blonde hair, cherry red lips and a nurse's outfit that didn't exactly compliment her body. She looked to be around 35. Judging by her voice and her name tag, I think she's Georgia.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Georgia continued, staring at me as if I was going to suddenly going to break.

"Fine, thanks," I sat up a bit, but Georgia and the other nurse pushed me back down.

"No, rest for a little longer," The other nurse told me. I could see that she had bubblegum pink hair, a pale complexion and was also wearing a blue nurse uniform. Her name tag read Marta.

"Okay," I settled back down. "Can you tell me what happened? I only remember bits and pieces."

"Well, honey," Georgia started. "You and your friends crashed into another car. The car had, hm, I think seven other teenagers."

"And as for your friends," Marta took over. "Piper and Thalia are okay. Piper came out with only some cuts and bruises. Thalia was unconscious for seven hours, but she's awake now. She has a broken arm, though. But, you, my dear were a coma for two days."

"Two days?" I repeated.

"Yes, but Miss McLean and Miss Grace never left. Not once," Georgia gestured outside. "They've been waiting."

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Well," The nurses checked a monitor, flipped through a few papers and examined me before agreeing.

"You'll be out probably in a few hours," Marta told me as she opened the door.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Thalia shrieked, dashing to my bed.

"I was so worried!" Piper gave me a gentle hug. Thalia copied her motions, saying, "Did you hear who we hit?"

"Yeah, teenagers."

"Not just teenagers," Piper said seriously. "Teens coming from your concert."

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. "Really?"

They nodded solemnly. "We haven't met them yet, we were waiting for you."

I rubbed my face, thinking. "I'm being released in a few hours. We can meet up with them somewhere."

"I think they're all still here," Thalia glanced at Piper. "One of them just woke up, too. Like an hour ago."

"Yeah, but I don't want to meet up with them like this," I motioned to my gown.

"That's a good idea," Piper giggled.

"Guys," Thalia suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

Thalia took a deep breath. "I heard the names of the kids we hit. One was named Jason. Jason Grace."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please give me feedback! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kassidy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jason Grace_?" Piper and I exclaimed at the same time. Thalia just nodded uncomfortably. We continued to stare at her. Thalia Grace doesn't have any good relatives.. She just has a constantly drunk mother and a father that disappeared to make millions. Weirdly, she doesn't have any aunts or uncles, which means she doesn't have any cousins. Thalia's never talked about her grandparents. She's an only child...I think. I've only known her since we both were on a kids show when we were eight. Thalia has never told me anything about the first eight years of her life, except for that her dad left them when she was six. Really, for all I know, she could have a brother.

"Yeah...I don't know anything about a relative named Jason," Thalia said. But something about the way she ducked her head down and didn't meet our eyes as she said it made me think she wasn't letting on some key things.

"Well, I guess we'll see him later. Annabeth, are you going to be released soon?" Piper changed the subject, aware of the fact that Thalia didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Probably," I responded, going along with it.

Three hours later, I was standing in my hospital room with Thalia and Piper, fully dressed in real clothes and feeling better then ever.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door.

"Hey, guys!" A peppy girl with black hair poked her head in. She was dressed nicely-pink blouse, dark jeans and black flats-but her left ankle was wrapped in an Ace bandage, as if she sprained it or something.

Six other teenagers followed her in, staring at us in awe. I guess you don't have three international stars wanting to meet you every day.

"Hi," I stepped forward, breaking the ice. "I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Thalia Grace and Piper McLean."

My friends waved when I said their names.

"We are _so_ sorry about the crash," Piper apologized. "Are you all okay?"

A guy with windblown black hair and green eyes caught my gaze as he said, "Yeah, we're fine. None of us were in a coma longer then two days."

"That's great," Thalia smiled, looking over all the boys in the group, trying to figure out which one was Jason.

"Now that you know us, we need to know you," I said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Silena Beauregard," The black-haired girl that came in first told us cheerfully.

"You can call me Leo Valdez the Awesome," A Latino-elf-looking boy with curly black hair grinned. For some reason, he had a tool belt wrapped around his waist. I had no idea that teenagers wore stuff like that.

"No one's going to call you that," A girl with a long brown braid and a leader-like attitude told him dismissively. Turning to us, she said, "I'm Reyna Smith."

"Charles Beckendorf," A muscle-y guy standing _very_ close to Silena continued. "But you can just call me Beckendorf."

"Nico Di Angelo," An Italian boy with olive skin and dark hair said. He was dressed in all black-reminding me of a male Thalia.

"Percy Jackson," The boy that caught my eyes earlier nodded.

Finally, a boy with golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes said, "And I'm Jason Grace."

"Huh," Leo commented. "Isn't that funny. You and Thalia have the same last name!"

"Are you related?" Percy asked, looking at Jason.

"No-" Jason started, but Thalia cut him off.

"Yes," Thalia stared at him, her eyes widening with realization. "We are."

* * *

**I was going to end it here, but I'm feeling really nice today...**

"What? Jason stared at Thalia, looking totally confused.

"We're siblings," Thalia stated, not breaking her gaze.

"What?" Jason's friends repeated.

"What?" Piper and I exclaimed, surprised.

"We're not siblings," Jason said, not convinced. "We can't be. We look nothing alike."

"We have the same eyes," Thalia gestured up to her face. "Dad's eyes."

Jason seemed to consider that. "But you look nothing like Mom."

"_Mom_?" Thalia gaped at Jason. "How would you know what Mom looks like? She died five years ago."

"Mom?" Jason shook his head. "I saw Mom yesterday morning."

Thalia wrinkled her eyebrows. "Anne Grace? What?"

"No," Jason's expression turned even more puzzled. "Brenda Grace. Mom."

"Oh," I whispered. Thalia turned to me, looking bewildered.

"Your dad," I continued. "Must have remarried someone named Brenda. He must have told Jason that he and Brenda were Jason's birth parents, when really Anne and Zeus were."

Thalia thought about something for a minute. "Yeah...Dad took you with him, Jason, when he left me and Mom. No wonder Jason thought Brenda was his mother, Dad left when I was four-Jason was two."

"This is so confusing," Piper interrupted. "So Jason and Thalia are, like, siblings?"

"Yes," Thalia confirmed. "And I have a few things to tell my dear darling father."

* * *

**Was it okay? I don't know what Reyna's last name is, so I kinda just used one of the most common in America...fun fact...**

**Please give me feedback! I love feedback!**

**-Kassidy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I was super bored, so I decided to post another chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and I know I normally never swear in my writing, but I just had to do it in this chapter! It's not big or anything, so don't worry!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I made Zeus's last name Grace instead of Thalia's mother, so please remember that! Jason's stepmother WILL HAVE THE LAST NAME GRACE!**

* * *

"This is it," Jason gestured to the huge mansion behind him.

"_This_ is your dad's house?" Piper gaped at the house.

"I hate him even more, leaving Mom and me to come to this," Thalia muttered, staring up.

Percy and Leo ran straight into the house, not bothering to knock.

"Hi, Mrs. Grace!" Percy shouted.

"Hello, Percy, has Jason brought some friends over?" A woman's voice responded, and heels clicked towards the door.

A middle-aged woman with big blonde hair, pink lipstick and foundation caked on her face appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pink pantsuit and tall black pumps.

"Hmm, I don't think I've met you three before," She said, when she spotted Thalia, Piper and me. A southern accent broke into her words, slightly. New York has people from all around, I guess.

"Mom," Jason started, saying the word a little awkwardly now that he knew the truth. "This is Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Thalia _Grace_. Um, the singers. Guys, this is my mother, Brenda Grace."

"Grace?" Brenda's eyes seemed to widen a bit. Then she quickly rearranged her expression from surprised to politeness. "Oh, isn't that funny. You and our family have the same last name. What a coincidence."

"Yeah-" Thalia started before I cut her off.

"Hello, Mrs. Grace, it's nice to meet you," I smiled. "We are the ones who crashed into Jason and everyone. We're really sorry."

Brenda nodded, now wary of Thalia. "It's fine, honey. No harm done to our beautiful boy." Brenda rested her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"What's all this noise?" A gruff, manly voice asked.

"Zeus!" Brenda turned around to look at what I think was her husband.

"Hi, Mr. Grace!" Leo called from the kitchen. I think his mouth was full of food.

"Are you okay, son?" Zeus came to the doorway, asking Jason the question.

Thalia's dad was a fearsome man-at least 7 feet tall with a gray beard. His eyes, like Thalia had said in the hospital, were electric blue, the same as Thalia and Jason's. But Mr. Grace's eyes weren't the exact same-they didn't have the defiant glow that Thalia had, or the kind aura that Jason had.

"I'm fine, Dad," Jason replied. "This is Thalia, Piper and Annabeth. They crashed into us, and wanted to apologize."

"Thalia?" Zeus' head whipped to the girl in black.

"Hi, Dad," Thalia's face turned serious, but had a sliver of angera hidden within it. "Long time no see."

"What? Who-who is this, Zeus?" Brenda's eyebrows flew up. Her hands fluttered to her mouth.

"I'm his daughter, bi-" Thalia started to respond angrily. Piper swiftly covered Thalia's cursing mouth with her hand.

"Sh!" Piper hissed, looking at Thalia, who was glaring at Brenda. "Not in front of the parents!"

"What?" Brenda gasped. She wasn't a very good actress. Anyone could tell that she was lying-it was obvious she knew what Thalia was saying.

Zeus looked pained. I'm not sure if it was at the sighting of his long-lost daughter or at his wife's acting skills. "Brenda, we can't keep this up."

Brenda looked like she was about to cry. "Why not?"

"I know already, Dad," Jason stared at his father. "I can't believe you'd lie to me like that."

Brenda finally started sobbing. "He-he was my baby boy! My only child! I can't let him go! Not just because some _sister_ of his shows up!" She spat out the word "sister." Thalia rolled her eyes at Brenda's choice of words.

Zeus sighed, "Thalia, I know you're mad at me."

"Mad?" Thalia said, stepping closer to her father. "I'm not mad. I'm way past mad! You left me and Mom when I was six! I was six, Dad! You knew that she was an alcoholic! She abused the hell out of me, and you never were even there to know!"

"Your mother abused you?" Silena gasped. I had forgotten she was there. I think she was surprised that no gossip magazines had found that out.

Piper and I both gawked at her. Abused? Since when?

"Then I was put in an orphanage when she died!" Thalia continued furiously, her eyes filled with rage. I've never seen Thalia this mad. But when you upset Thalia, she goes all out to tell you how mad she is at you.

"Anne died?" Zeus interrupted, his voice hollow. Suddenly, the mood turned sad and less, I don't know, "let's insult each other as much as we can like the crazy, mixed up family we are."

"Six years ago," Thalia said. Her voice suddenly turned dull. Sadness and hurt replaced the rage in her blue eyes. "Not that you care." With that, she turned on her heel and strode to the car. We all went silent, except for Brenda, who was still crying her eyes out. I kinda felt bad for her-in the way that she just lost her "child." And she said it was her only child...

"What just happened?" Reyna whispered, at a loss for words. Beckendorf, Silena and Nico shrugged, also speechless. Jason just stood there, staring at the car his newly discovered sister had disappeared into. He didn't seem to want to even glance at his father and his "mother." There's nothing like being lied to about family-that hits closer to home than anything else.

Zeus decided to ignore the fact that his daughter that he hadn't seen in ten years hated him. He walked back into the house, pulling Brenda along with him. When the couple passed by them, Percy and Leo looked at the rest of us questionably, food still in their hands.

"The truth," I answered quietly. How did a happy family reunion turn into such a horrible mess?

* * *

**So? How was it? It was really fun to write the end. It was heartfelt! I've never really gone through anything like the fight, so I'm sorry if it was kinda over the top. It makes more drama.**

**Thanks to ALL of the reviews I got! You guys are wicked awesome!**

**LOTS OF LOVE 3,**

**Kassidy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"He is the worst father in the world," Thalia fumed as we drove through the busy streets of New York to our hotel that we were staying at.

"Yeah, it's okay, Thals," Piper slowly patted our friend's back, trying to calm her down.

"Why did he even leave us?" Thalia burst out. "Great idea to leave behind a former Hollywood actress who's always drunk with a six-year-old."

"Thalia, I'm sure he did it for a reason," I soothed. "But for whatever reason it was, it was a stupid one."

"Thanks, Annie," Thalia mumbled. "And thanks, Pipes. I'm sorry I just stormed out of there. I was just-"

"Mad at your cheater of a father?" Piper interjected. "No reason to be sorry. We totally understand." She looked over me as if to say, _your turn_.

"Yeah, Thals, we're always here for you," I agreed as a song suddenly filled the room.

"Annabeth?" Thalia cocked her head, listening. "Isn't _What Makes You Beautiful_ your ringtone?"

"I think so..." I registered the song playing. "Crap, one second." I reached into my purse, digging through it to retrieve my iPhone.

"Is that Percy?" Piper leaned over to look at the lit-up screen. "How'd he get your number?"

"I-um-" I trailed off guiltily.

"You gave him your number!" Thalia shrieked, jarred out of her previous mad state. "I knew you had a thing for him!"

"Oh, come on, are you nine?" I groaned as Piper joined Thalia in singing that classic "Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song.

They continued to sing about mine and Percy's apparent future together, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and checked the text.

_Hey, Annabeth, what's up?_ was all the text read.

"Ooh, what does your _love_r say?" Piper cooed, giggling.

"You guys can drop the act," I shot back at them. "I know you both got Nico and Jason's numbers."

Both of them blushed, dropping their gazes. Then Thalia's head snapped up. "Wait-Piper got Jason's number? You like my little brother?"

Piper shifted, still tittering quietly.

"Piper?" I poked her, laughing at her awkwardness.

"Ladies?" The chauffeur, Wallace, knocked on the window separating the front from the back. "We're at the hotel."

"I'm not done with you," Thalia whispered to Piper, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"But I'm done with you," Piper announced, climbing out of the car.

* * *

"GIRLS!" A shout suddenly filled the huge hotel room.

"Uh-oh," I muttered, recognizing the voice.

Our publicist, Sherry, was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. Her tall black stiletto toe was rhythmically tapping the floor.

"Hi, Sherry," Thalia spoke up. We are all terrified of Sherry when she gets mad because she literally blows a gasket if we do something that she didn't plan without telling her.

Sherry stared at the three of, towering over our sitting frames.

Sherry Goldwald is your stereotype Hollywood publicist. She had ómbre highlights in her already platinum blonde hair, bright red lips, and a larger-than-life attitude. She always wears short skirts, blazers that look the smallest bit too small for her and eight-inch heels. Today was no exception. But deep inside her heart, I knew that she loved us all to death. She had been my publicist since I had my first break when I was twelve. Then, after I guest-starred on a TV show and became best friends with two of the actresses, Piper and Thalia, Sherry had been hired to be both of their publicists as well.

"Where have you girls been?" Sherry screeched. "Annabeth, you were supposed to be at a radio interview an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Sherry," I replied. "We didn't mean to get into a car crash."

Her body stilled. "What?"

"We got into a car crash with a few teenagers," Piper repeated. "And one of them happened to be Thalia's long-lost brother Jason."

"Jason?" Sherry asked. Her icy blue eyes widened. "As in Jason Grace?"

"Yep," Thalia confirmed. "We went to visit my father, too. And his loser of a wife, Brenda."

"Brenda?" Sherry gasped. "Brenda Grace?"

"Yeah..." We chorused, confused by her reaction.

"How did I never make the connection?" Sherry mumbled, rubbing her forehead nervously. "Grace..."

"Sherry?" I prodded her out of her little realization world. "What's the matter?"

"Brenda," Sherry whispered. "Brenda is my sister. My lunatic of a sister."

* * *

**Ooh. Brenda's a lunatic? I didn't see that coming either! **

**I hoped you like it! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Peace out, girl scout,**

**Kassidy :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pardon?" Piper gasped, gaping at our manager in shock. I think my eyes just about bugged out of my head. _Sister?_ How is that possible?

"Brenda is my sister," Sherry repeated, sighing. She took a seat on the bed, next to me.

"Yeah, I got that part," Thalia finally spoke. "I was wondering about the lunatic part."

Sherry didn't say anything else, she just shifted, staring at her ruby-red painted toes.

"Sher," I leaned forward. "You can tell us."

Sherry blinked back a few tears. "I don't know...I've never told anyone about her."

"You don't have to tell us," Piper said quietly. "But we'd like to know so that we know how much danger Jason is in."

Thalia glared at Piper. Then she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Piper blushed before adding, "And Thalia's dad." I smiled a little, poking Piper's side. Then we all turned serious, looking back at Sherry.

Sherry took a deep breath.

"Brenda was twenty-two," Sherry started on what I knew was going to be a long, emotional story. "Twenty-four years ago. I was only seven at the time. Our mother had just been diagnosed with a brain tumor. Then Brenda's boyfriend cheated on her. Brenda had no one- she had to take care of me, the seven-year-old. Our father had walked out on us a year before." Sherry shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. I could see her fierce outside melting, showing a scared little girl with only her older sister to take care of her. I nodded sympathetically, trying to support her.

"Then Brenda had a mental breakdown," Sherry continued with a deep breath. "It was when we were at the hospital, visiting Mom. She was on a rampage, breaking everything and even injuring a few people. Brenda had to be taken to a special ward in the same hospital as Mom. Then I found out that she had been not eating and, in addition, cutting herself. That was the worst news ever for me. I went to a foster home. The parents were so kind to me. Then, three months later, Brenda was released. But she wasn't the same. She was crazy. Insane. I went back to living with her for a week. She-" Sherry gulped. "She abused me. I told my old foster parents. They immediately told authorities, and my foster parents adopted me for good. They moved us out to California so we could be as far away from Brenda as possible. I haven't talked to my sister since. Not that I want to." A cold, harsh look appeared in Sherry's grief-filled eyes.

It was weird how similar Sherry's was to Thalia's. They both had their fathers abandon them, leaving them in a terrible state. Both Sherry and Thalia had been abused by a close family member, someone who they should trust if they weren't insane. I haven't had to go through anything like that, so I only could imagine living through something like that.

"Oh my God, Sherry, I'm so sorry," Piper whispered, a shocked edge in her gaze that she locked on Sherry.

"Wait," Sherry interrupted. "About eleven years ago, I received a letter from Brenda. It said that she had had a beautiful baby boy named Jason. Jason Grace. With Zeus Grace, I assume. But she didn't really have the baby, did she?"

"If you've seen Jason, you would know," I told my publicist. Jason looked nothing like Brenda, it was obvious.

"And I bet my father doesn't even know about Brenda's craziness," Thalia whispered, a struck of realization dawning on her.

"Thals," Piper reached a soothing hand out to Thalia, who pushed it away angrily. Her eyes held the same hatred that they had when we were at the Graces' house.

"No way! That psycho lady is _not_ going to mess with my family!" Thalia stood up. "She lied to my little brother. That wasn't terrible. It was bad, but not enough to make me go punch her. But lying to Dad about her mental stability? No. She's going to have another rampage someday and probably will hurt Dad and Jason!" Thalia stomped out of the room. A few seconds later, we heard the hotel door slam shut.

"Oh no," I muttered. "This is not going to be pretty."

Piper nodded, agreeing. Sherry just sighed, resting her head in her hands.

* * *

**Ooh...cue the dramatic music. What will Thalia have to say to Brenda and her dad? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll try to make the updates more frequent now! I have a big test coming up called MCAS so I've been really busy with all of the work my teachers have been giving us to prepare for it. So...yeah...**

**Please review!**

**-Kassidy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, this chapter will be a little different, only because it will be in Thalia's point of view. This will probably be the only chapter in Thalia's POV. **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

She is not going to ruin my family. No way in hell. She has to get through me first.

I hailed a taxi, ordering the driver to take me to Dad's. He's going to hear about Brenda and hopefully get Jason away from that crazy woman.

When the cab pulled up to the giant mansion, I threw some money in the driver's awaiting hand and climbed out of the bright yellow car. I strode up the front walk I stormed down only hours ago. I rapped on the door and stepped back, crossing my arms.

"Hey-" Jason opened the door and faltered off. "Thalia!"

"Hi, little bro," I grinned at him, my anger disappearing for a millisecond. Then the lunatic herself appeared behind him.

"Oh, it's you," Brenda sneered. Jason shot her a weird look that asked, _what is wrong with you?_

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Can I talk to my dad?"

"You can," Brenda said. "But he doesn't want to talk to his little daughter who called him a bastard to his face."

"I didn't say that, a-" I started, but Jason cut me off.

"He's upstairs in his office, Thals," My little brother gestured for me to follow him. Brenda scowled at me as I walked behind Jason.

"Here it is," Jason pointed at a wooden door.

I nodded and knocked gently at the door.

"Come in," Dad called back in his gruff voice. I stepped into the office.

"Thalia?" My father seemed surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

I ignored his question and sat down in one of the chairs that was positioned in front of his desk. "Let's cut to the chase. Do you know that Brenda's mental?"

"What?" Zeus leaned back, shocked by my rudeness.

"She's crazy," I repeated. "As in having a breakdown and rampage."

"Well, I-" He started.

"She abused her sister, she cut herself, and she was anorexic. Her dad walked out on her, and her mother died of a brain tumor. Don't say that I'm lying, because I got it straight from Brenda's sister herself," I blurted out, annoyed.

"I'm sure Brenda has recovered since then," Dad dismissed the accusation towards his wife.

"Her sister had to move across the country so that she would be safe from her, Dad!" I shouted at him. "Brenda's crazy!"

"How do you know all of that about me?" A voice demanded from behind me. I turned to see Brenda standing there, glaring at me.

I smirked at her. She just admitted that all of the things were true to my father. "Don't you listen? Your lovely little sister, Sherry, who happens to be my publicist, told me."

"Sherry?" Brenda gasped. "She's here?"

"Yeah, but soon you're not going to be. I'll report you if you don't get Jason away from her," The last part was directed towards Dad.

Dad didn't respond, just stared at Brenda. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Thalia, but I don't believe you. I haven't seen any sign of craziness in Brenda in all of the thirteen years of marriage."

I groaned in disgust. Brenda simpered at me, then skipped over to my stupid dad, promptly kissing him on the lips.

"Ugh! Old people PDA," I wrinkled my nose. Then I turned on my dad. "You know what, I expected this. You only care about yourself. You obviously don't care about Jason's safety, and you most certainly don't care about me. Your daughter, who was in your life a whole sixteen years before that disgusting old bat." With a final glare at Brenda, who now was positioned in my father's lap, I left the room.

I grumbled to myself the whole way. Making a quick decision, I found another taxi.

"JFK Airport, please," I told the driver. "And step on it."

* * *

**Thanks to all of my reviewers/followers/favoriters! I'm at 23 reviews, which, sadly, is a new record for me! Please keep reviewing!**

**-Kassidy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup? I already have ANOTHER new chapter! Yay!**

**I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. Oops! I guess I should probably start doing them so...**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not Rick Riordan (unfortunately), I do not own PJO or HoO. Only this plot :)**

* * *

"Thalia hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts," Piper commented worriedly, checking her phone again.

"Same," I agreed, just as concerned. Yesterday was when Thalia stormed out, and we haven't heard anything from her since.

"Wait!" Piper held up a hand. She was staring at her phone intently, reading a text. Then she shoved the phone at me.

I read the oh-so-important text. It was apparently from Jason.

_yeah, thalia was here yesterday. she was yelling at dad, then brenda went in. thals left really mad. idk where she went._

My eyes lit up. "Yes! She must have gone to tell her dad about Brenda's insanity."

"Yeah, but where'd she go after?" Piper sighed.

"Probably trying to get away from Mr. Grace and Brenda," I guessed.

"I hope she's okay," Piper murmured.

"Hey, girls," Sherry wandered into the hotel room. Sherry's been different since she spilled her entire back story to us. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a simple messy bun, her usually red lips were bare, and she was wearing sweatpants and a ratty old hoodie.

Chiron, my manager, followed her in. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Chiron," I half-smiled, my mind still on the missing Thalia.

"Thalia's still gone?" He noticed, concerned. He wasn't her manager-Mr. D, who was with Chiron now, was- but Chiron still had a soft spot for my dark-haired best friend.

"Hon, hi! I haven't seen you two in forever!" A voice squealed, and Piper and I were squeezed into a hug.

"Hi, Drew," Piper smiled at her half-sister, a.k.a manager.

Drew was a lot like her and Piper's mother, famous model and designer, Aphrodite. Drew had a great sense of style. Today, she had on a white blouse tucked into a high-waisted black skirt, white flats and silver hoops earrings. Her silky black hair was styled back in a bun, and her Asian skin was flawless.

"So, do you have any clue to what happened to Thalia?" Mr. D interrupted. This is literally the only time I've seen him care about something other than wine.

Drew rolled her eyes at the pudgy man in the leopard-print shirt.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to show you guys this," Sherry listlessly pulled out a magazine flipped to a certain article.

"'_Thalia Grace: Connection Between Her and Millionaire?'"_ I read, my gray eyes widening.

"'_Yesterday, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean met a group of teenagers who apparently invited the teen superstars over to one of their houses. The girls left shortly following their arrival, returning to their New York hotel. But later that day, Thalia Grace was spotted back at that same house-none other than Zeus Grace's house, the business millionaire. Coincidence? We don't think so. Thalia has never spoken of her father, so her father could possibly be Zeus. The story is that the singer went into the house. About thirty minutes later, Thalia was reported to be leaving the house. She hailed a taxi, who drove her to JFK Airport. We are not certain of her destination. But, more importantly, how is Thalia Grace connected to Zeus Grace?_'" **(A/N Sorry if this was a really bad news article. I can't write that kind of stuff, so...)**

"Ugh!" Piper set her head down on the table. "No _way_."

"Great," I groaned. "Just what we needed."

* * *

**Sorry if I totally changed Sherry's personality. I just wanted Sherry's change in behavior to be really drastic due to Brenda's sudden reappearance in Sherry's life.**

**Wow, that was deep.**

**Anyway, please review/favorite/follow! Thanks to everyone who already did!**

**-Kassidy :)**

**P.S. In case you were confused, Sherry is the publicist to all three of them, but they all have different managers. Chiron is Annabeth's, Mr. D's (I love that guy) is Thalia's manager, and Drew is Piper's manager.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I have yet _another_ chapter for you. Happy dance!**

**Shoutout to lileverlark cuz her review made me crack up. I love the goat parody of I Knew You Were Trouble! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO. I don't own JFK Airport either.**

* * *

All of us are worried sick. I won't lie. I've cancelled two interviews here in New York to try to find Thalia. Piper and I have gone to all of the sites she wanted to see while we were here-the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty. It seems like she's just disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Maybe she went home," Reyna suggested. She and all of the other teens that we crashed into were sitting in our living room.

Piper snorted from her spot on the couch next to Jason. "Yeah, right. Home to Thalia is in LA. That's 2,000 miles from here."

"And she wouldn't have been able to get a plane ticket within a day, right?" Silena offered.

I nodded. "Yeah, unless..."

"Unless she's still there!" Piper finished, jumping up.

"Wait," Percy interrupted our momentary excitement. "I hate to break it to you, but there's at least a dozen airports in New York. How will we know which one is the one Thalia's at?"

"Well," Nico spoke up. "Maybe she went to the one that you guys came into."

Piper looked at me. "We came into JFK, I think."

"Yeah, but how will we be able to get past security?" Beckendorf said.

"I'm on it," Jason stated.

"We better hurry, though, if we want to make it to her," I stood up and started moving towards the door.

* * *

"What the heck is Jason doing?" Piper asked, staring at her obvious crush, who was have a discussion with a security guard.

"I have no idea," I responded.

"Is my mascara okay?" Silena cut in. As Piper assured her that her makeup was fine, I looked over the crowds to try to maybe see Thalia. Thankfully, no one was recognizing Piper and me. We both had hoods over our heads and black Ray-Bans.

"Let's go!" Jason waved us over.

"How'd you do that, dude?" Leo questioned as we dashed past the security guards.

Jason smirked before replying, "It'll be a mystery of the world."

"Where would Thalia be?" Piper looked around at the gates.

"Well, she probably would want to go to Los Angeles," I tried to think as hard as I could. "Look at the board." I pointed to the screen that displayed all of the flights.

"It says that the next flight to LA leaves in..." Reyna searched the board for the time.

"Five minutes!" Nico exclaimed.

"At Gate A1," Beckendorf read.

"That's on the other side of the airport!" Percy said.

"Then let's run!" Piper and I started running towards the gate, almost knocking over a bunch of travelers.

"There's Gate A3! We should be getting close!" Piper gestured towards the large sign.

"There it is!" I told her. We sprinted straight into the waiting area for Gate A1.

"Where is she?" Leo huffed as the rest of them caught up to us.

"She's got to be around here somewhere," Piper said desperately.

"Maybe we should ask that lady," Jason pulled Piper over to the desk that a lady with straight brown hair and rimless glasses was sitting at. By the looks of her name tag, her name was Cassie.

"Hello," Cassie smiled up at us. "What can I help you kids with?"

"The flight to LA," I said. "When did it leave?"

"That flight?" Cassie glanced out the window that was behind her. "They pulled out a minute ago. Oh, see- that's them." She indicated a airplane that was rolling down the runway.

"When's the next flight to Los Angeles?" Percy asked.

"Hmm..." Cassie turned to her computer and clicked and tapped for a moment. "I'm sorry, but the next flight to Los Angeles isn't for another two weeks."

"_Two weeks_?" My mouth gaped open. By that time, who knows where Thalia will be.

* * *

**I apologize if my airport logic is wrong. I haven't been in an airport in about a year.**

**Stick around for the next chapter!**

**-Kassidy :)**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Long time no see! Unfortunately, this is just an A/N. I don't have very good news, which makes this all worse.**

**i won't be updating any of my stories for a while. I've lost inspiration for all of my stories. I may come back later, but I'll be really busy for the next five months. Even though it's summer, I have so much to do. I'm leaving for camp this Sunday, and I'll be gone for a week. When I get back, I have to leave to go to London and Paris. I have more camps and trips later this summer, so I won't have any time to update this summer. I'm really sorry that I have to ditch you guys like this. Hopefully you'll still support me if I return.**

**Thanks to every person who read/reviewed/favorited/followed. I love all of you so much. Keep being awesome!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kassidy**

**P.S. No one will want to do this, but I'm open for people adopting my stories and making them better. PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
